Seafoam and Snowflakes
by Animegurl64
Summary: The Fates will Spin and Cut the threads of Life when they see fit, whether those who dwell on Olympus want it or not. And the Fates are not pleased with them. A Promise made that needs to be kept. And Perseus Jackson was always the exception to the rule. *Warning: Contains hints of character death*
1. Chapter 1

I am obsessed with Percy Jackson right now. I blame Uncle Rick and the recent release of Mark of Athena

I am also obsessed with Rise of the Guardians, for which I blame Tumblr, Dreamworks SKG and William Joyce.

Obviously, there was nothing else to do but write crossover fan fiction. As that seems to be what I do now. This one is thankfully shorter than my mammoth project that is the_ Lumos Angelous 'verse. _This story ignores Heroes of Olympus entirely.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Rise of the Guardians and any of their collective references. They belong to whoever holds the copyright. As I still struggle with student loans, that can't possibly be me. Once again, I am just a guest in the sandbox of legends.

* * *

When he comes around, it is a slow thing. Beams of light curl around his ankles, pulling him through the rocks to the surface. He awakens on top of the boulders in the full moon's light, unfurling his wings to stretch them out, like a newborn.

_Wings,_ he thinks, _I didn't have those before._

And they are magnificent, though he has no basis for comparision. Shaped like a bird's, yet iridescent, as though made from starlight, ever shifting and lighter than a butterfly's. They are blue, all the shades of blue that paint the Earth at once and individually. This makes him happy, though he has no idea why.

But he thinks Blue is the color of happiness.

He stands and stretches. Looks down and around ready to take to the sky, when he stops.

The sky is dangerous for him.

As soon as the thought occurs, he thinks it is ridiculous, why give him wings if not to fly?

Up, up he goes. Past the clouds, into the stars and right up to the Moon. The Moon is different than he knows it, he thinks, but asks "Who am I?"

The Moon doesn't answer right away. He senses it likes him, adores him, this Moon he doesn't know, that is different than the one he does. But it isn't sure how to answer. That's fine, he can wait, and the world is a spectacular place for this new him. He flits above the clouds and chases shooting stars for a while. It will keep him safe.

Finally, the moon answers.

**Persefs Olympos.**

He blinks. The name is familiar but not, yet it is who he is. And it is his name, this Moon will not lie to him, he knows.

"What am I for?"

The silence is longer this time. He still doesn't mind.

**You are for protecting. Children. Special Children.**

He nods. He knows and he doesn't know, who these special ones are, but they need him. A Guardian. The title fits him, somehow it is who he has always been. The Moon will not answer more questions, but tells him one more thing.

**Find the Grandmothers Who Spin.**

For anyone else, that wouldn't make sense. But to him, it seems logical. He flies off into the night, questing for these Ladies.

* * *

I am a terrible person. You'll see why soon.


	2. Chapter 2

And onto chapter two. I'm actually a bit surprised with the amount of interest in this. But keep it up, I'm always happy to here from you. Beta'd by Mr. Ek, who puts up with more from me than I deserve.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I still don't own them.

* * *

The Grandmothers Who Spin turn out to be much easier to find than he expected. Though he's still not sure why he expected it to be difficult.

They are at a roadside fruit stand that seems familiar. He feels like he should be afraid of these women, knows they are powerful, but like the Moon, not particularly interested in harming him.

He swoops down and sits at their feet. They don't address him immediately, so he watches them spin a new thread, blue-gold with silver-white moonlight.

That thread is his.

He breaks the silence, "Special Children?"

They look up at him and speak as one, "_**Yes, special children. Children who need more looking after than anyone will admit.**_"

He nods. He understands this for some reason, deep inside of him.

"Where are their parents?" the thought rankles at him, shouldn't parents protect their children?

The Fates exchange looks, "_**Absent, uninterested, unable. There are many reasons they cannot protect them.**_" They look to the Moon and nod, "**_Once, this was fine. But times change, and we are open to new ideas._**"

They chuckle and the Moon smiles with them, pleased.

Perseus nods, though he doesn't understand and asks, "Why me?"

The Fates laugh all the harder.

* * *

He stays away from New York City. He can't explain why, but being there hurts his heart.

He also stays away from the ocean, though that one is less easy to explain. He's always drawn to ocean, to a stretch of beach in Long Island in particular, but he's anxious.

He wishes he knew why the ocean draws him, but why he's so scared to run to it.

* * *

The burning-bright-gold children turn out to be very easy to find. And far more numerous than he thought.

But they can't see him, and walk right through him.

It hurts the first couple of times it happens, but he gets used to it.

He carefully guides and watches over the ones who are old enough to make the journey as they head for the Camp. Camp Half-Blood calls all those who share the Olympian bloodline home, he knows. But it's a matter of getting there that's the problem.

Monsters learn to fear the Avenging Angel that protects their prey.

* * *

The first time one of these burning-bright-gold children do not get claimed by their thirteenth birthday he furious. He seems to grow stronger, and thinks fine; you don't want your power, I'll be glad to hang on to it for you.

As the rush of power fills him, he thinks, it's time to have a little fun.

That's when he finds the white and blue winter sprite, wandering in the park looking a bit depressed.

Well, he can't do anything for his children, can't make their parents claim them, but perhaps he can cheer this winter one up.

So he flies over to introduce himself.

* * *

Jack Frost, he thinks.

Perseus Olympos and Jackson Frost.

Percy and Jack.

PercyJack.

Perseus Jackson.

He wants to know why that sounds so familiar and so right.

* * *

Percy finds it happening more and more often. Children reach Claiming Age and it passes them by. He gets more and more powerful each time this happens. He retains pieces of that power that ebbs and flows into him every time a child is forgotten and remembered. He doesn't exactly mind.

They don't want to protect their child that's fine.

He's more than happy to do it for them.

* * *

He's never met the Olympians exactly, but he finds he knows who they are.

So the first time he runs into one, he's a bit miffed. She doesn't need to interfere and he tells her so. He's been doing his job just fine on his own.

She looks like a deer caught in headlights and he wishes Jack were here, if only to wipe the expression of her face and distract her so he can get on with his job.

Jack's good for that, both the distracting and the cheering up of his charges. Plus having a friend along makes his job more bearable some nights.

"Perseus?"

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine?" He answers, a bit shocked that she knows who he is.

She stares a little longer and starts laughing.

* * *

The goddess turns out to be the Lady Hera, Queen of Heaven. And she becomes one of his greatest allies.

She never quite explains it to him, but he senses she grows stronger when demigods are claimed, as the Goddess of Family she gains power when that family grows and bonds together.

She also laughs when she realizes he occasionally carries the powers of those who forget their children. He doesn't know what she finds so funny, but it's nice to hear someone feels as vindicated as he does when the council feels the consequences of its actions, even if he's sure she doesn't feel it for the same reason.

"Just like your father," she smiles, as she brushes out his hair.

He asks what she means, but she just giggles. He knows he has to work it out for himself.

He's never going to introduce her to Jack though. That's an apocalypse waiting to happen.

* * *

Sometimes he'll find one that won't fit into camp. It's always a girl, always a young one. He's never sure how he knows, but gut instinct tells him she isn't for the Camp.

The first time it happens, he's confused. Camp is the only safe place after all. He hovers, stays close and eventually the silvery ones show up. He isn't about to leave his charge though, so he walks beside her until she sits in front of a girl with ancient eyes. This girl is the Moon he recognizes.

His charge will be fine he knows. This Moon will looks after her. He leaves her in the careful hands of a girl with short dark hair, with a silver circlet braided into it, who smells familiar, like lightning and pine trees.

The Moon-girl watches him walk away and smiles.

* * *

Sometimes he's too late. It's always upsetting, but even he knows he can't save them all. So he sits with them, waits for the shadow boy to come round up their souls. Dark hair, dark eyes and a bit of mischief. Jack would like him, he thinks as he watches the boy walk off with the Messenger and the child's soul in tow.

He makes sure his charges are always in good hands.

* * *

Sometimes he finds a small one, too small to fend for itself but abandoned by its mortal parent.

These children see him, but he's not sure they see HIM.

These are the ones he carries through the journey to safety, the ones he walks right up to the border of safety. The ones he blesses before he leaves.

These children remember him and tell stories about the Angel that watches over them in the darkness of a seashell cabin.

They tell them, even when the older campers scoff.

He exists. He watches. He Protects.

It was what he was always meant to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Behold! My inability to write a in a linear fashion. To the fandom gift you with more Percy and Jack goodness. Merry Christmas all!

Disclaimer: Still not owning these characters. Belong to their respective creators and the people who hold the rights.

* * *

Jack Frost thinks he's been around a long, long time.

He hasn't, actually, in the grand scheme of things 300 is young for an immortal but he doesn't know that. But 300 years is a long time to be alone and isolated.

That's why he's so surprised when he hears, "Hello?"

* * *

Jack studies the boy in front of him, all black, blue, green and white, from the safe distance of his tree and pretends he isn't panicking. After all, isn't this what he wants? To be seen, to be acknowledged?

The boy on the ground looks up at him, perplexed. Jack thinks he looks strange, blue shimmering wings, and blue and green pants and tunic combination with a opalescent sash just to add some contrast. Longish black hair done up in a braid, bangs sweeping across his sea green eyes, fit and tan with a bronze sword strapped to his back the way Jack sometimes carries his staff.

"You can see me?" he asks, afraid of the answer.

The boy nods. Jack jumps up in jubilation and shouts his happiness to the world.

It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"I just want someone to believe in me, you know?" Jack looks over at his friend, certain he'll understand, as Percy's rarely seen either.

Percy makes it a habit to surprise him though, so when he replies, "Maybe before someone believes in you, you first have to believe in yourself." Jack doesn't know what to say to that, so he flies off, feeling angry and empty, and maybe a bit betrayed and ignoring that voice in the back of his head says, maybe Percy is right.

They don't speak for another 3 years.

* * *

When the battle with Pitch has come and gone, when Jack has officially been made a Guardian – The Guardian of Fun, in fact - and the celebration is winding down, he remembers Percy.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood tends to be overlooked by the Guardians. Not because they don't care about the children there, but because by the time a demigod reaches camp they aren't really considered a child anymore.

Also, Immortals tend to get a bit territorial and campers don't really believe anything else exists beyond the Greek canon that they have to memorize to stay alive.

Slowly, Perseus and Jack Frost are changing that.

* * *

The rest of the Guardians don't actually meet Percy until much later, interrupting what was, even by the standards of the twosome, an EPIC sparring match, snow and sleet flying every which way, starlight and frostlight whipping through the winds, the clash of sword on staff.

Of course the Guardians immediately misinterpret it, thinking this strange winged warrior is threatening their winter child.

(Percy smirks when he realizes this later, that Jack doesn't realize he's managed to acquire a family and all the things good and bad and just plain annoying that go along with that. Even later he realized the Guardians have neglected to mention this fact to his snowy friend.)

They eventually get it sorted out. But in the meantime it is a good thing that Perseus is such a skilled warrior.

(Between dodging Toothfairies and arrow feathers, exploding eggs and boomerangs, dueling the large Russian with two swords and avoiding those tendrils of dreamsand while Jack is flying around and yelling trying to get them to stop, Perseus wonders why it feels so familiar to be hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned, though.)

* * *

North can't find Percy on his lists, Naughty or Nice.

Bunny can't ever remember hiding eggs for him.

Sandy's dreamsand doesn't really work on him.

To Jack, all this seems terribly depressing and unfair.

Percy just thinks it makes sense. He may not remember his mortal life very well, but he knows he doesn't belong to the Guardians like Jack does.

He's strangely okay with that.

His family is elsewhere.

* * *

"I think I was a demigod, when I was alive." Percy states, seemingly out of thin air.

Jack looks at him, aware this has bugged his friend since they raided Tooth Palace and came up empty-handed. Toothiana doesn't have his baby teeth (which she considered a terrible oversight and was so apologetic Jack had to pull her off his friend and explain Percy didn't really mind, not like he had.)

"Maybe you were. It would make sense, all things considered." And really, who better to guard the demigods then one of their own, who knew and understood what living that life is like?

Jack still can't understand how the Olympians can doom their children to live this kind of half-life.

"There's a Cabin up the coast from here. I think it's my home." Percy says again, unsure and a little scared.

Jack thinks about the older, black-haired spirit-god he'd seen with the youngest campers, thinks about how he seems to look behind them every time one makes it safely across the boundary, as if expecting a companion to run in behind them and thinks _'oh.'_

He extends his hand to Percy, "Let's go find out then."

Percy takes his hand and the two troublemakers fly off towards a stretch of beach Percy has always felt at home in, much like Jack's Lake in Burgess.

Percy isn't going to find his answers by just sitting around, Jack knows that much.


	4. Chapter 4

And here's my favourite chapter :) Featuring an often talked about but rarely seen character in the Percy Jackson books, finally I get to play around with their relationship. This was fun to write, even if it turned out to be much longer than I expected.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything mentioned in this story. Nothing at all.

* * *

Poseidon knows something is wrong immediately. It was not always this way with the gods. Once, when they had many followers, temples and cults devoted to their names, their demigod children had to vie for their attention like any other mortal- even if they favored them.

But that was a long time ago.

And Poseidon now only has one mortal child to love and care for.

(Not that he has ever had many. Despite what the stories say, rarely does he lie with mortals, and though the children of those unions are always great heroes, he knows well enough by now he can never keep them with him. And it hurts so much to lose them. He is immortal, everlasting, but his children are not and sailors used to say in the old country when storms gathered quickly and unexpectedly over the seas that Poseidon was mourning the death of his children.)

So he knows something is wrong when their (bond/connection/tie) snaps and reforms in a blink. Different now.

Of course, his bond with his youngest was always different. Because of that prophecy he's had to ignore his son in a way he's never experienced before with another. And mortals favored by the gods are never brought anything but trouble, Olympian politics being what it is, so Poseidon can very rarely cast his glance or even his love towards his son. This is fine, mostly. Perseus asks for help so rarely, that typically he or one of the others can send aid when needed. Perseus, of all his mortal children and lovers, seems to understand the position Poseidon is in. But understanding is not the same as acceptance.

Sometimes he worries his son thinks he doesn't love him.

Because he does, he really and truly does. Percy is his baby, his youngest, his little boy and it doesn't matter how many monsters/Titans/gods he has defeated, Poseidon is always going to worry because he knows (perhaps better than any of his family) that mortals are fragile and demigods are even more so.

So Poseidon knows damn well something has happened to his boy, he just isn't sure what it is.

* * *

He gets inkling when the Summer Session of Camp Half-Blood starts and Percy Jackson fails to make his expected appearance. His son has a reputation for being late though, so it goes unnoticed until nearly mid-July, when even the latest of the veteran campers has trickled in.

Then the worry begins. Sally Jackson is contacted, though it is her husband that gives them the news. Percy Jackson disappeared in April while on a fieldtrip. He is thought to be dead.

Camp Half-Blood thinks this is unacceptable. Camp Half-Blood sends out search parties. The Hunters of Artemis are contacted. Nico di Angelo travels to his father's realm for news.

Chiron brings the news to the council personally. Percy Jackson is, for all intents and purposes, Missing In Action.

For the next few weeks his family treads very carefully around him. He has a bit of reputation after all.

* * *

Hades treads especially carefully around him.

Poseidon finds that odd, considering. He has never had a bad relationship with his eldest brother, not like Demeter (though that's mostly because of the whole Persephone fiasco), and not like Zeus with his paranoia. But the sea and the underworld rarely have a chance to interact, so he's not the closest to Hades either.

If anything, they understand each other very well. Hades has had even fewer demigod children than Poseidon, (who has never held with keeping the children of other gods out of his realm, even the ones he doesn't get along with) so perhaps understands the best about losing them. Hades generally tells Poseidon when one of his children reaches their Judgment, so he learns their Fates in the afterlife.

But Hades tells him more with his silence than with his words. That he does not tell Poseidon anything suggests there is nothing he can say to him. Perseus Jackson is the greatest Hero of the Age and even if he annoys Hades, that's never stopped him from being fair.

Because Hades must always pass fair judgment on those that come to his kingdom, personal feelings aside.

Percy Jackson should have made Elysium. He should have been sent there quickly. He should be passing into the afterlife in happiness and peace or else chosen Rebirth.

By not saying anything, Hades had said very much indeed. If his son is dead, than his spirit never made it to the Underworld. To his Uncle's care and keeping.

It is a worrying thought.

* * *

But as the gods do, times passes, the Heroes of the Titan War die and are given Elysium and the gods forget their promise.

A new generation of heroes arises. One hundred years after Percy Jackson goes missing (not dead, no matter what Athena tells him, his bond with his child is still so strong he just can't FIND HIM) one the gods breaks their Oath.

It is minor god, so for sometime it goes unnoticed, but Poseidon notices eventually. (Poseidon watches the Camp more closely now, hoping his son will come home) A Demigod turns thirteen and there is no one to claim them. The Campers are confused (they don't know why everyone is claimed before thirteen, just that they are), and Chiron winces, knowing this was coming but disappointed all the same.

And slowly that god loses their powers. It is a slow drain, but a noticeable one. When Poseidon helpfully points out that their child needs claiming he gets an irritated look -that he politely ignores- but the child is promptly claimed and the god recovers. The incident is forgotten.

Poseidon doesn't forget.

* * *

Twenty, thirty years of watching this happen, watching as more and more demigods enter camp safely, watching as they smile more, seem to have more fun, watching them_ be children_, Poseidon thinks he's worked it out.

He goes to the Camp in the night and removes his son's cabin (despite what anyone says that Cabin is Percy's Home) and replaces it with one more suitable to his purposes. Then he goes to Chiron.

Chiron is surprised by what he wants to do, but the old teacher takes one look at his face and understands. Chiron has never forgotten what his son did for the demigods and if Poseidon is choosing to honor that wish who is he to say no?

So the Poseidon Cabin becomes the Haven for unclaimed demigods.

It's not like he's expecting any mortal children for a long time anyway. (Chiron thinks he's still grieving even after century, but Poseidon knows his youngest is still out there. He can be patient, even if it hurts him that his son seems to be avoiding him.)

Percy's Cabin is quietly placed on the beaches of Montauk where a rickety old wood cabin stood once. He still hopes to call his son home.

* * *

Time passes and eventually, one by one, the council slips up and forgets to claim a child. Poseidon watches, as they grow weaker and weaker, wondering if they've noticed the pattern yet. But even Athena is at her wits end, her wisdom made useless as they try to figure out what's wrong. Demigods are sent out on useless quests and every one turn up empty handed – if safe and alive, just like Poseidon knew they would.

Then, on the Winter Solstice Hera, Queen of the Gods, turns to him and asks, how many unclaimed children he's housing at the moment. He stares for moment, before realizing she's figured it out and that the question isn't malicious for once, but that he actually has an ally.

He responds he has about twenty, though he should have less because several are over the Claiming Age (as he's started calling it in his head). And if that comes out a bit sharply, then she doesn't correct him as they gaze out at their assembled family, most looking a bit worse for the wear.

Most of the Council glares at them irritated, but Poseidon doesn't care over much. He's at Camp Half-Blood more often then not, so he sees the effects of his son's work (his son's protection, doing as Poseidon knows he's always done). Somehow his son found a way to make the gods keep their promise and judging by his sister's smirk, Hera knows it too.

He wants to ask her what she knows, but at the same time, he's afraid what the answer will be.

* * *

He spends a lot of his time at Camp now. Dionysus has long since served his sentence, so Chiron is basically on his own again. The new demigods don't know Dionysus used to be the Director, and that Poseidon doesn't actually hold the title, but a fair few think he is. He doesn't bother to correct them, and neither does Chiron.

And if his family wonders what one of the Big Three finds so interesting at Camp Half-Blood no one is stupid enough to ask him. Zeus never tells him off because his brother does actually remember what Perseus did for them, so he leaves Poseidon to his business.

He's waiting for news for his son, and if he gains a reputation for looking after demigods, for doing more than tolerating heroes than all the better. Camp-Half-blood is his best source for news of his wayward child. (Because Nico di Angelo told him Percy wasn't in the Underworld, the first thing he did after Hades made him his lieutenant to Nico's great surprise, but not Poseidon's, was go searching. He found nothing.)

He knows Perseus is watching over the children. The littlest ones have told him about an angel that they can see out of the corners of their eyes sometimes at Camp. And he has more stories of miraculous saves, strokes of luck and whispers of advice than he can count.

The youngest and smallest gather around him sometimes and if he asks, will tell him of a bright angel that gathered them up and flew them to Camp (these are the ones who stumble in without the aid of a satyr, to young to survive outside, and too young for training or even to know Camp exists) They say the Angel has wings made out of starlight and a sword that can cut through anything, any monster, any obstacle and that he will always protect them. They say he reminds them of their angel, which is why the youngest gather around him, a little desperate for the reminder of the only safety they had ever experienced.

Poseidon doesn't mind. He has always liked children.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood has magical defenses and climate control.

Yet for some reason that doesn't stop Snow Days.

Chiron can't figure it out, but more than once Poseidon has seen a white haired sprite running among the children and leading them in snow games. They laughed and played, while the older campers just looked confused.

He also heard one of the younger girls ask when Angel was coming to visit.

Jack Frost just laughed and said soon.

* * *

When Perseus finally comes home, it is both like and unlike Poseidon expected him to. He finds Percy in his cabin, running his hands over everything, repeating stories to himself, wings fluttering anxiously.

He knows for sure now his son wasn't avoiding him, he just couldn't remember.

It's an old hurt, one he came to terms with years ago, so he's surprised when Percy sees him in the door and his eyes light up.

He rushes him with a "Daddy!"

Poseidon just holds him and says, "Welcome Home, my son."


	5. Chapter 5

And the last chapter! Thank you all for staying with me through this one Snowflakes and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :) Nw I can get back to writing _But That Was In Another Country_ in peace. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rise of the Guardians or Percy Jackson. Big surprise.

* * *

In the end, it wasn't a monster that took Percy Jackson out.

It wasn't a vengeful Titan.

It wasn't the wrath of an angry god.

It wasn't even the act of a careless, angry mortal.

It was an accident, pure and simple. The type accident that no one ever sees coming, that no one can prevent, no matter how blame gets passed along after the tragedy.

While on a field trip (he'd never had good luck with those) he stepped to close to the edge of the hiking trail. And fell. The ground gave way under his foot and he lost his balance and he fell down the mountainside, amidst the horrified shouts of his classmates.

Why didn't the Curse of Achilles protect him? Because in the end, a curse is a curse as much as it can be a blessing, and the Curse of Achilles makes a weak point its weakest if you can find it.

A small, sharp rock, lodged in the small of his back was all it took. A wound that should not have been fatal was. Percy Jackson died in that rock fall.

Percy Jackson did not die heroically at sixteen, like in the old stories of heroes.

But he still died a Hero.

That was all that mattered.

Because Percy Jackson was never made to stay in the mortal world for very long. Extraordinary Heroes are Extraordinary when you need them (and only when you need them), but after all is said and done? What then?

_A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds._

Yes, but no provision was made for after.

So Percy Jackson's mortal life ended. But the Fates were not done with him yet. Because things are created when a void needs to be filled. Nature abhors a vacuum. And the Fates decided that someone had to hold the Olympians to their oath.

Who better than the one who had made them swear it?

* * *

FIN.


	6. BONUS

I wasn't gonna update more of this, but I got a review with a suggestion so I decided to do a bonus chapter. I may do more of these but no promises

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters or franchises.

* * *

Strictly speaking, legends don't interact outside their canon.

The reality is: of course they do. Immortals are basically a bunch of old ladies: everybody knows everybody else and is into everyone's business. Shameful gossips the lot of them.

Within the pantheons Western Civilization has acquired over the years (and given that Western Civilization has a tendency to drag other cultures into metaphorical dark allies, beat them into submission and rifle through their pockets for spare ideas often forgetting context all together; this actually works out to quite a few displaced gods) someone on Olympus was bound to hear about the newest Guardian eventually.

Well, quite a few somebodies actually. It was just a matter of whether they would do something about it or not.

* * *

**Thanatos**

The Son of Poseidon appeared on his list for a brief moment before disappearing again. Thanatos blinked slowly, mildly confused. People did not just disappear off his list when he was called to collect them.

He flew towards the destination he had seen on his IPad, swift as he could, appearing unnoticed and uninvited as Death sometimes can.

He was just in time to see the new Immortal fly off into the moonlight. He slipped off to his next task, question answered.

Death would not be collecting Perseus Jackson's soul today.

* * *

**Eros**

He's been here since the beginning and likely he'll be here until the end. In this age of modernity he goes by Cupid, though he can't quite figure out how the humans figured him to be an underdressed baby with wings. But whatever, he'll take what he can get. He doesn't have much pride.

His "Mother" (Aphrodite isn't really and he's older than she, but it's been so long that she believes the pretend game they've played for years. It annoys his wife Psyche like nothing else) wails about the loss of her 'perfect little love story'.

Eros shakes his head. Wasn't it supposed to be tragic, the story of Percy and Annabeth? That's what she wanted anyway. Eros feels for the young Daughter of Athena, he really does (being separated from your love is never a kind feeling) but really? Eros doesn't think it was a good match. There was potential for an interesting story sure, what is a hero without a love interest, but Eros thinks Percy Jackson could have done better.

He's fairly positive Annabeth couldn't have.

He's the God of Love, and in this modern age, Love in all its forms. So he sees a little more, hears a little more and -because he gets to be among the mortals most often- learns a little more than the Olympian Council.

When he's called to Council of Great Spirits, he sits next to Mother Nature and overhears Nicholas St. North mention something about an Angel-boy to the Sandman, who sneaks a look at him.

He vows to check it out. And is a little surprised by what he finds.

He smiles a little to himself at the Guardians Boxing Day Party that the Great Gods of Olympus would never deign to attend (though he thinks he sees Hera in the corner) as he watches the Winter Shepard feed the Hero of Olympus a piece of cake.

Much better indeed.

* * *

**Hera**

He looks so like her brother. That's the first thought the Queen of the Gods has when she sees the newly immortal Percy Jackson for the first time. The second is that immortality has not dulled his tongue any. She is surprised how much that relieves her.

He doesn't remember her. Or his father. His friends. His family. Everything before is blank. He only knows he must protect the Demigods. She smiles sadly. She is the Goddess of Family and even if she isn't perfect, even if she doesn't like her husband's other children, even if she doesn't approve of demigods in general, she is still the Goddess of Family. And the demigods are family.

That's why she didn't fight the decision on Olympus at the end of the Titan War. The demigods are family and the more together the family is, the stronger she becomes. She may jealous, callous and occasionally wrathful, but she tries to have very little to do with demigods because they are mortal and they die.

And now Tsar Lunar and the Fates have wrought something that will protect them. That will give them a chance at life. And that something is her favorite nephew, who will not be joining her eldest brother in his kingdom anytime soon. So she feels safe and allows herself to mother him a bit. She hasn't let her more maternal instincts out in centuries and it's strangely gratifying to do. She smiles softly, combs his hair and smiles more viciously when she realizes her family's actions have definite consequences.

He'll remember when the time comes and Hera knows not to interfere in another's game.

* * *

**Artemis**

The first time she saw him, he stood like a statue, wings forming a protective embrace around her newest huntress. She blinked, surprised at this show of hostility. Then she realized none of her girls could see him, the new recruit included.

She asks the new girl for her tale, intrigued by him and watches him nod at the girl's wonder at some of the miracle. But his eyes stay on her, silently judging her worth. When the girl takes her vow and she accepts, his eyes flash with a fleeting recognition before he turns to leave, no longer needed.

Just before he exits the tent he turns to look at her again. She nods, acknowledging him. Surprise flashes across his face before he bows slightly to her and leaves.

Artemis lets him. She knows it will not be the last time she sees Perseus.

* * *

**Poseidon**

Angel, they tell him, Guardian Angel.

Poseidon doesn't believe in coincidences. Something is protecting the demigods. And then he hears more stories; stories that start to give him an idea of just who that something might be. The Angel looks like him, the little ones say because they can see him the most clearly. The Angel has his hair and eyes and smile.

It should be impossible. His son turned down Immortality. (Godhood, whispers a voice in his head, your son turned down Godhood and you of all deities should know that it is not the same thing.) And yet, it is impossible for it to be anyone else. His son is not in Hades' kingdom. Somehow, his son ascended to Immortality.

The day his son comes home, he weeps unashamed tears of joy.


End file.
